Kim Possible Continues
by neo62387
Summary: After So The Drama Kim and Ron are closer than ever, But after one of the gang is hurt will Ron be granted the courage to ask Kim what he's wanted to do for a long time?
1. Default Chapter

plz let me know if there is any thing wrong (spelling, grammer, language or anny thing else)

life couldn't be any better. Ron was going to graduate, The love he had held for Kim was out in the open, life was good. It was the hottest day of June and Ron was happy the day was coming to a close and to be in the nice air conditioned walls of bueno nacho. The dance had been the beginning of his lucky streak and his love for Kim was out in the open and noting could break them apart. It wasn't till he was half way through his food that he realized Kim had fallen asleep over her history book with out as much as looking at her food. Ron stared at her for so long that Rufus had finished off what was left of Ron's and most of Kim's. he was about to wake Kim up but he never got a chance cause wade broke Kim's peaceful slumber. with a groggy look on her face Kim reached in her bag.

"what's the sitch?"

"darcen was spotted off the coast of India. reports suggest that he stole the rail cannon off the US battle ship that was testing it in the north Atlantic"

"any thing else?"

"yhea, latest scans show a high amount of electromagnetism in the suspected area and locals have reported hearing strange sounds similar to explosions."

"you got a ride set up for us"

"yeha middleton air port has a 747 passenger plane is set to take off in 20 min. you can bail out and make a east entry satellite surveillance shows that's the weakest part of the island"

"where on it"

as they made for the exit Ron picked Rufus ,who was in distress from the overeating, and stuffed him in his pocket. as they stepped out into the scorching summer air they where reminded of the reason they went inside in the first place. as Ron watched Kip strap on her helmet he was kind of lost in how much he loved her. From her long flowing red hair, to her green eyes he just couldn't take his eyes off her. it wasn't till she started talking that ron snapped out of his Trans.

"Ron we gotta get going or where going to miss our ride."

"What? oh ok. gotch ya Kp."

and with that they here off. Ron started using his scooter a lot more since the twins game it some improvements. speeid'n down the road Kim had looped her arms around his waste. He loved being close to Kim. her skin was so soft which was amazing considering all that she had been through. it took all his might to tell Kim to rest, but once Kim set her mind to something nothing could stop her. They didn't call her "the girl who could do anything" for nothing. pulling up to the plane Ron realized that Kim had fallen asleep on his back. Ron felt terrible but he knew that if didn't wake her up she would never forgive him.

"Kp, Kp, come on we got to the planes taking off"

"ok . why don't supper villains ever try to take over the world on a weekend when I can sleep in?"

"beets me kp." Ron said as he just slumped in to the seat next to her. as she started going over the satellite photos of the island Ron and her got in to an argument over how they should enter the island. Kim thought they should enter through the west and Ron just wanted Kim to slow down before she snapped.

"Ron, you worry to much. ill be fine. I've just been a little busy lately that's all with finals and the missions, and with collage coming up soon..."

that's all she got out cause Ron took a hold of her hands and ever so gently kissed her lips. it was prom night all over again. he loved her so much he loved her so much that he didn't know what he could do with out her. she stared in to her eyes and did the bet he could to remain quiet as he could be as she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep, he almost fell asleep him self but the pilot cam on the PA.

"well be over the drop point in 5 min"

"sorry KP we got to go"

"I don't wanna go I want more of this" she said as she adjusted her head.

"so do I kp but we can let dracken get away with what ever "take over the world" plot he's cooked up now"

"don't worry Kim well have more of this. lets just get through this and well have as much of this as you want I promise."

they strapped on there parachutes and opened the cabin door.

"catch ya on the ground sweet heart"

now you would think that he could control his thoughts considering that he is about to jump out of a plane but all he could think about was

"did she just call me sweet heart?"

speeding toward the ground at god knows how fast Ron probably would have hit the ground if Rufus hadn't bit his leg. even in the most frighing conditions he couldn't stop staring at Kim. They hit the ground with a "thump"

"you know KP, with all the stuff wade dose you think he would find a way to make these landings a little more comfortable"

Kim pulled out her kimunicator.

"ok wade where in"

"head west once you get in i wont be able to contact you because of all the electronic jamming."

"got ya wade, wish us luck"

he stuck close to her not just cause he wanted to make sure she was ok but wanted to make sure we he was close to he in case they where attacked by some spiders, and this forest was probably crawling with monkeys. through he was scared out of his wits like he always was but the most profound thing was the smell of strawberry's. it wasn't till Kim stopped walking and he smashed in to her that he realized that the smell was Kim's shampoo.

"well have to get over that wall"

"Ron why go over when you can go through"

"i thought this was suppose to be a cover op?"

"since when has that ever made a difference. well be in and out in 30 min"

kim took a good piece of c4 and a detonator and hooked a bomb to the wall. the explosion was just enough to knock a hole in the wall. when they finally made it to the other side of the wall. they where surrounded by all the left overs dracken had from his former plots. syntho drones, battle droids the works. they where all about to rip in to them when a voce that was all to familiar came shrieking in, the voice of dracken.

"Kim Possible, i was wondering what was taking you so long what was the hold up?"

"we had to change planes in Denver"

"ah just as sarcastic as ever but im all of your wise cracks wont stop me this time. with the modifications I've made to this rail cannon I can attack a target any ware in the world and there's nothing you can do about it."

"ok first off i will stop you and second why would you think this time is any different?"

there was about fifteen seconds of ocward silence dracen ordered his army of evil left overs to attack

as usual Kim took care of the goons while Ron turned off what ever contraption the bad guy of the week had cooked up. He watched Kim thronging her punches left and right and he didn't realize till just now that not only what she did was hard work but was an art. she moved like a ballet dancer across a stage giving a award winning performance. for the god knows what time Ron had to be snapped out of his trance. Kim had just thrown a syntho drone less than ten feet from where he was standing.

"Ron some time this year would be nice"

"im on it"

by the time Ron had gotten to the control the cannon was already powering up, and dracken had escaped by a chopper flown by shego while he yell his famous "your not" exit line. there was no instruction manual so he, joined by Rufus who had just popped out of his hiding place in Ron's pocket, and started pushing buttons, after a few minuets of franticly pushing buttons they realized that the controls where locked and they knew they wouldn't be able to get through to wade so Ron got up and started to push the cannon twords the building. if he couldn't stop the thing he might be able to slow it down. pushing and pushing he barley got the cannon in position and start to run before it went off. debris was falling every were. through the dust and chaos he say that a huge piece of concrete heading towards Kim. for the first time to day he didn't have to think he just ran. he ran faster that he ever had be for. he crashed into Kim like a football tackle in slow motion. he was afraid he would her Kim but beeing hurt was better than being dead. then it all went black. the last thing he remembers is seeing kim stare at him in horror and then...nothing.


	2. chapter two

the room was a cool clammy place, gray light shining in from the rainy day out side. Ron didn't know where he was and he didn't care he just wanted to know where Kim was.

"he's been brain dead for a week Kim" Ron heard a familiar feminine voice say

"I'm not giving up on him mom"

there she was he could hear her voice. she was alive he saved her. even if he did die he would die knowing that he had save the life of the woman he loved.

"just give me a few minuets with him."

he heard her approach the side of the bed.

"hey Ron its me Kim. I don't know if you can hear me or not but before you go i need to talk to you. Ever since the dance I don't think i have ever loved someone as much as i love you. you gave meaning to my life, something worth fighting for."

she was now resting he head on his chest.

"I don't know what the future has in store for me Ron but I know one things for sure, I cant go on with out you. you've always been by my side and I thank you for that. don't worry, ill take care of Rufus, ill treat him with all the love that you gave to him. I love you Ron and I always will."

with that she reached up to turn off the light. "I am not going out like this" Ron told himself. "I'm not going to let some half baked plan cooked up by some wanna be dictator ruin what I've waited my whole life for. wake up you idiot, WAKE UP." and in a movement so fast Ron surprised him self, he reached up and grabbed Kim's wrist. opening his eyes he looked in to her eyes.

"I'm not dead yet"

she looked at him with the same horror that she had when he was hurt. but that horror quickly changed to the biggest smile Ron had ever seen

"MOOOOOOOOOM" Kim yelled

If Ron hadn't woken up all ready that yell would have. Ron saw miss possible run in to the room so fast she almost couldn't stop. when she gained her composure her jaw practically hit the floor.

"its not possible"

"oh come on you think I'm going to let some half baked scheme by dracken take me away from Kim?"

she franticly worked over Ron. checking temperature, heartbeat, ect. Ron tried to sit up when she left but the tape around his chest told him he had a few broken ribs. he didn't care he was alive and more importantly Kim was alive, and that's all that mattered. he noticed Kim was siting in the chair across the room crying.

"now Kimberly Ann Possible i just woke up from a coma what's all the boo-hooing going on here?"

she just ran over and flung her arms around him. there was a sharp sting from the pressure on his ribs, but he didn't care life was good again, and he was with the woman he loved.

"I thought I lost you, when the debris hit you I didn't know what to do. there was so much blood I..."

"kp calm down, its ok where going to be all right,"

"Ron I need to tell you something, I know this is kind of a bad time but I was excepted as a foreign exchange student in France"

"oh"

Ron didn't know what to say. he was ecstatic cause Kim wanted to the exchange program ever since she was in pre-k but he was also sad cause he knew she would have to move, and he didn't know when he would see her again. phone calls every day would turn to once a week then once every two weeks and then once a month then before you know it your just a name on a Christmas card list. but he didn't show his fear, he knew this was something Kim wanted to do and he didn't want to mess it up for her.

"that's awesome kp"

"but what about us Ron? I don't want to have a long distance relation ship. I love you too much"

no matter how many time he heard her say that he never got over it. every time she said i love you it made Ron so happy he could do back flips.

"you know what kp lets talk about it later. I'm just glade your ok."

by this time she was laying in the bed with him. as he had his arm around her stroking her hair all he could think to say was..

"i told you wed have more of this."

the next few days where hectic with all the test Kim's mom was running on Ron to see why he was still alive. If Ron had a dime for every time dr.P said "I've never seen any thing like this." he'd be rich. pulse on top of every thing else Kim and wade where helping Ron get ready for finals because he insisted on graduating on time so he only had a few days to make up two weeks worth of work in order, to pass finals. every time Ron was enjoying himself he would be reminded that Kim was leaving after graduation. he loved her more than anyone could love anything but he didn't want this opportunity to pass her by. he was willing to sacrifice his love for her future.

finding nothing wrong with Ron Kim finally talked her mom into letting Ron leave on the condition that he stay in the guest bedroom at there house so she could monitor his condition as much as possible, which neither Kim or Ron had a problem with. packing up all the books and stuff Kim slung the duffle bag carrying it all over her shoulder she helped Ron up on his crutches.

"gezz kp your as bad as my mom, i can walk ya know."

"I'm sorry Ron I made the mistake of not protecting you before i wont make the same mistake again"

"I don't want you to feel responsible for me kp."

"well I'm going to take care of you wither you like it or not."

they argued all the way from the hospital to the house. Kim kept fussing over Ron taking it essay and not over doing it, and Ron just wanted to get back to the normal way of life. the next few days flew by and Ron got around better and before they both knew it. it was the night before graduation. Ron sat on the back porch thinking about what life was going to be like with Kim being half way around the world. she had been checking on her close and her books and everything she needed for the day after tomorrow. she had to spend the summer there in order to get used to what it was like.

before Ron knew it he had fallen asleep. he was back in the hospital bed. people where over him working franticly he saw Kim's dad trying to escort her out of the hospital room. there was so much running through his head and before he knew it he was awoken by the sun in his eyes. felling pressure on his chest he was worried that something was wrong but looking down he realized Kim had fallen asleep. he could have left her sleeping there but he couldn't delay the inevitable. Kim was leaving and he couldn't stop that no matter what.

"kp. come on its time to wake up"

"what if I don't wanna?"

"come i know you better than that, you've wanted to do this your whole life."

"I'm not sure anymore Ron."

"what ya mean? that's all you ever wanted to do was international study. its all you ever talked about what would make you change your mind now?"

"things have changed"

"what things"

Ron could only hope that she wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to say

"us"

she said it, and he felt responsible for keeping Kim from enjoying what she's wanted to do for her whole life.

"listen kp, I don't know what the future holds but I knew that if you don't do this you'll never have another chance"

"but what about..."

"but nothing kp its your future and I'm not going to get in your way."

they probably would have continued the argument all day but Kim's mom wanted them to eat breakfast so they could get to the ceremony ASAP. Kim had to go right from the ceremonie cause that was the only time they could get a flight to France in time. neither one of them spoke while they ate

_So you're leaving in the morning on the early train_

(Ron sits day dreaming)

_I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say goodbye_

(Ron remembers the first time he met Kim)

_Got your ticket  
Got your suitcase  
Got your leaving smile_

(Kim and Ron sit at graduation, neither of them look happy)

_I could say that's the way it goes  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
That I was lying_

(Kim remembers the dance and the kiss that changed both their lives forever)

_No I can't stop loving you_

(every body's throughing there caps in the air and talking with friends while Kim and Ron get ready to leave)

_No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?_

(they say there final good buys as they speed off twords the airport)

_We took a taxi to the station, not a word was said_

(Ron holds Kim as close as he can for as long as he can. they sit in the terminal till they here that Kim's planes boarding)

_And I saw you walk across the road  
For maybe the last time I don't know  
Feeling humble  
I heard a rumble  
On the railway track_

(as the plane takes off, tears start streaming down Ron's cheeks as Kim's mother hands him something.)

_And when I hear that whistle blow  
I'll walk away and you won't know  
That I'll be crying_

(Ron gets a serious look on his face and gets up and walks off)

_Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?_

(Kim is greeted by her host family as she leaves the plane)

Even try ……I'll always be here by your side  
Why, why, why ……I never wanted to say goodbye

(she stares out of the car window and try's to block out the voices of the people that are talking to her)

_Why even try ….I'm always here if you change, change your mind_

(they sit in a cafe telling Kim every thing she needs to know, but Kim has barely had a straight thought in her mind since she left that didn't include Ron)

_So you 're leaving in the morning on the early train  
I could say everything's alright_

(they start to walk back to the car when she hears a familiar voice "KIM")

_And I could pretend and say goodbye_

(she turned around and couldn't believe what she saw, run was a good 50 ft away now in a full run twords her it took her half a second to fallow his example. they hit so hard that they almost fell over. they kissed so passionately they where both taken back to the night of the dance)

But that would be lying

_Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I even try?_

"Ron what are you doing here? howed you get here so fast?"

"Don't you know that the concord gets you here in half the time?"

"Butt..."

"When I was out of it Kim I was ready to accept my fate, I was ready to die but something kept me here. that's when I realized I love you more than any thing ever could love anything. I don't know what I was thinking but it took me two seconds after you left to realize that I didn't want to loose you again. I want to be with you..."

he looked in to her eyes

"..to have and to hold..."

he pulls the small black box Kim's mother gave him

"...to love, honor, and chairish..."

he takes her hand

"...from this day forward..."

he gets on one nee

"...forever. Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"


	3. chapter

Every muscle in Ron's body locked up. he was short of breath, his hands were sweating, he felt light headed. If he hadn't need to know the answer so badly he probably would have passed out. In what took only a few seconds seemed like it was a life time. In those few before moments in time every second that Ron had spent with Kim had all came rushing in to his head at the same time. Pre-k, the dance, all there battles with draken, it was all over whelming. Kim's lips started to move. This was it, every thing that Ron had devoted his life to all boiled down to this one moment. Ron's whole existence was in Kim's hands.

"Ron you need to know something"

Oh no. what now? was she seeing someone else? Did she not love him any more? every possible horrible out come presented its self.

"We are not getting married at Beuno Nacho"

"IS that a yes? Please tell me that's a yes. I hope its a yes. I mean if its not ill understand if its not..."

"RON"

This was it no turning back. She looked at him with those beautiful green eyes and said...

"Yes Ron i will marry you."

Did she just say yes? I think she did. He argued with himself

"Well you going to put that ring on my finger or are you going to stay there all day"

SHE SAID YES! he said it so loud in his head that if he said it any louder Kim would have heard it. He took the ring from the box and took her hand, which was remarkably soft considering every thing Kim has done, and slipped the ring over her left ring finger.

"Ron, You can get up now"

The rest of the night was filled with excitement. First off they had to explain to Kim host family that she was going back home. Ron said he would move there but Kim refused to let him.

"I don't know what I was thinking but i know now that i could never leave Middleton Its my home."

Wade pulled a few strings and got them a flight to Middleton the next morning, which was A great deal considering that it was the very beginning of summer and everybody was leaving on vacation. Before the short time they had to get to the airport Kim got Ron up, which was no essay task.

"Ron wake up"

nothing

"Ron?"

Sill nothing

"There having a special at Beano Nacho"

"ILL HAVE THREE EXTRA LARGE NACO MEALS AND 4 SUPER SIZED CHIMERITOS"

"Be quiet you want to wake every body up?"

By this time Rufus was picking himself up off the floor and shaking his fist at Kim for waking his up.

"Hey what's the big idea?"

"Well i had to wake you up some how?"

"What for we don't have to be up for hours" Ron said laying back down

Kim grabbed the pillow before he could lay his head on it

"Ah come on KP."

"Just get dressed I got a surprise for ya"

That got Ron's attention. He was always up for surprises. as they started to walk away from the house Kim covered his eyes with something.

"Hey who turned out the lights"

"Ok first off it 4:30 in the morning so the lights where already out, and second do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Come on KP just tell me what's..."

"Please just answer the question"

"Yes of cores"

Kim took his hand and began to lead him to a destination unknown. Even though he was being dragged around Paris all he could concentrate no was the feel of Kim's soft skin in his hand. The walk seemed like it took forever. they paused a lots of times for street lights, but one pause was different because they started to go up which meant they where in an elevator.

"Will you just tell me what's going on?"

"Nope it would ruin every thing"

When they reached there destination a blast of cool air hit Ron fallowed by the removal of his blind fold. it was a sight to be seen , it took a few seconds to register in Ron's head but he finally realized they where on top of the eifle tower.

"Kim this is awesome you can see the whole city from here. what are we doing here?"

she fell into his arms.

"Just hold me Ron"

Hew was more than happy to accommodate for the next 45 minuets they just sat there not a care in the world. then the sun started peaking over the horizon.

"I knew this would be romantic"

"Awe man. Come on Kp I'm the one that's suppose to think up romantic stuff like this"

"Yeha I know but this was such a good opportunity I couldn't resist"

realizing what time it was they realized that if they didn't move it they where going to miss their flight. Ron didn't have any baggage since he was in a hurry but Kim had everything she owned. With security and customs and every other thing on the mile long list of obstacles they made it on the plane. Kim fell asleep in Ron's arms and the last thing Ron thought before he fell asleep was life couldn't get any better than this. now the flight was 15 hours long , they both woke up before the end of the flight but they didn't care they just didn't want to let go of each other.when Ron finally pryed Kim off the plane the walked in to the terminal to a shocking surprise, everybody in town was there.

"WOW KP your parents sure know how to through a welcome home party"

Kim's mom and dad came and gave Kim such a hug that he thought that they where going to squeeze Ron thought her eyes where going to pop out.

"Congratulations Kim" Ron heard moneiqe yell as she fought her way through the crowd.

As the confusion The gang finally made it out of the air port. On the way home Ron and Kim both fell asleep again.

After finally reaching the house and settling in they all sat down and had the biggest dinner Ron had ever seen. Potatoes, chicken, hot dogs hamburgers, ham, turkey and every other thing you could possibly imagine was on the table that night. Half the time they spent just talking about old times and when every body was stuffed they all went to do different things. The twins where playing a game of monopoly with Rufus, and Ron and Kim where playing a game of trivial pursuit against. Kim's parents. Need less to say Kim and Ron got swamped. Well after hours of board games the twins finally got mad when Rufus made a good come back so every body decided to go to bed. Ron stood talking to Rufus as he got out of the shower.

"You know Rufus Never in my life..."

He put on his boxers.

"Never in my life would i have...

He threw on his shirt.

"All the luck in the would. That's what i had to have in order to find Kim."

But Rufus had all ready fallen asleep.

"sleep well my friend..."

He opened the door and Kim was standing there in her night gown

"Hey KP what's the matter?"

"Nothing I just wanted to say good night"

Ron scooped Rufus off the counter and gave Kim a kiss's good night

As he lyed on the fold out couch he tried to get comfortable but after a few minuets of trying unsuccessfully he found the perfect spot. he felt Kim climb into bed with him. She wrapped his arms around her.

"Kim Possible! What?"

"Please don't call me that"

"What? Kim"

"No Possible. I know its not official yet but , just between the two of us, call me Kim Stoppable"

He just smiled and held her in his arms till she fell asleep. it was strange. He had been colse to Kim ever since the dance, ever since pre-k now that he thought of it. He had never been this intament with her before, and it was the strangest thing, he didn't have to have sex with Kim he loved holding her in his arms. As he fell asleep he realized this was the best his life was ever going to get, and he didn't care on bit. Because this time he knew he was going to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

they woke up the next morning to the poke of Moniqes hand.

"Kim. Kim . Come on girl get up we got a wedding to plan."

"Come on Moniqe. I just got back from 15 hour plane ride. I want to sleep"

Ron by this time had already woken up. He was kind of ticked at Moniqe but he realized that cant stay in bed for ever. finally getting up the energy Ron threw his legs over the side of the bed and fumbled for his pants.

"Man. Kim come on get dressed. I want details"

Ron felt sorry for Moniqe. she was all excited for a pretty straight laced story. he got up and was brushing his teeth when wade beeped in.

"where have you guys been I've been? trying to get a hold of you guys all day, turn on the TV"

Ron grabbed the remote and was shocked at what he saw.

"this just in. we have received video from our reporter in France of security camera of teen hero sensation Kim possible sharing what appears to be an intimate moment with long time side-kick Ron Stoppable. we will have more on this story as it unfolds"

After that the phone wouldn't stop ringing. it was hours before wade could rig a filtering system that would only let the calls they want to get come through.

after an extremely boring day since nobody could leave the house because of all the press wade beeps in ...again. Kim practically tackles her bag in the hopes of something to do.

"wade plz tell me you got something to do."

"yea I do monkey fist is robbing the federal deposit in D.C. there's a chopper on its way to air lift you guys out of there. ETA 5 min."

Ron had never seen Kim move so fast. I guess the boredom had just over taken her. as they started to raise in the air they where almost blinded by the flash bulbs on reporters cameras.

"KP we have got to do something about this."

"Don't worry Ron wades already on it. they wont be a problem"

Ron sat there, silent for the first time in a while. the truth was he was kind of scared. it was his first mission since the accident and he hope he wouldn't screw up like he did the last time.

"Don't worry Ron things will be fine. Its monkey fist for crying out loud what could he possibly do?"

Ron couldn't belive what she had said it was like she could read his thoughts. they where finally approaching the deposit. monkey fist was just ready to hop his own ride out of there but Kim cut him off at the pass.

"come on monkey do we really have to go through this again? cant you just hand the money over and go with the police like a good little monkey?"

"ah miss possible how nice of you to drop in"

Ron, being him self. fell from the chopper a was left hanging from the repel cord by his feet.

"Monkey ninjas attack"

"AHHHHHH MONKEYS!"

and so the battle started. of course monkey fist was doomed for failure when he started but this time something was different as Ron tried to un tangle himself Kim engaged in battle with about half a dozen monkeys not to mention monkey fist himself. The thing that changed this time was that monkey fist had actually landed a good punch knocking Kim to the ground. Ron had never felt so angrily in his life. Kim had never lost before so he never had the need to feel angry. Ron leaped steeping over the monkeys and landed on monkey fist, and just started to pound on him.

punch

"you son of a bitch"

punch

"that's what i hate about you fucking sociopath's"

punch

"you keep changing the rules to fit yourself's"

punch

"well not this time you anti-social misfit piece of shit"

punch

"this time you fucked with the wrong woman"

punch

"you want a fresh one?"

Punch

"this crime spree is over"

Ron sat next to Kim as he watched the cops loading monkey fist.

"you ok Ron?"

"don't worry about me are you ok?"

"you fought the monkeys. you've never done that."

"well I love you what you expect."

the conversation would have lasted a lot longer if the reporters that where reporting on the robbery noticed that they where there.

"Miss possible what is your response to the video of you in France."

"'what's the story?"

both of them stood there , for what seemed like an eternity before there e-vac chopper dropped a rope ladder.

"Miss possible are you engaged?"

Ron pulling Kim on to the ladder kissed Kim with such passion she almost fainted.

"what was that for?"

"what do we have to hide? com on KP show em the ring"

as they climbed in to there seat Kim ripped off the glove and waved it at the reporters.

"well Ron looks like we wont able to go out for a while."

just started to burst in to tears.

"what's the matter?"

"You think beno nacho delivers?"


	5. Chapter 5

once every body's curiosity had been settled life slowly started to return to normal. the reporters left the news casts and articles had disappeared and the phone actually stopped ringing so Kim could start making the arrangements for the weeding. unfortunately everybody was pretty much making the discisions for them. it had been a couple of weeks and Kim and Ron hardly spent any time with each other. people kept throughting options in front of them but they never really made the decisions. the night before the wedding Ron was a nervous wreck. he had tried to get a hold of wade but he wasn't answering. he was sweating despite the efforts of the AC. he couldn't belive it, that after all that him and Kim had been trough after all that they had done for each other they where finally getting married. it was all going so fast but he didn't care he loved Kim and that's all that mattered. pacing back and forth he decided to try and get a hold of wade again.

"where could he be Rufus"

but Rufus had already fallen asleep. in an empty nacho tray, his face was covered with cheese

he had done every thing he could possibly do to make the next day the best day of Kim's life. he stayed up for hours, his concentration only being broken when Rufus woke up and raided the fridge for left overs. he racked his brain over and over and then it just clicked in his head, he felt stupid for not thinking of it before. he fell asleep with a huge grin on his face.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
the next morning nobody could find Ron. Kim made phone calls to every place she could conceive that Ron might go but he was nowhere to be found. the only person who saw Ron was her mother and she said he left rather quickly. it wasn't enough that Kim was more scared then she had ever been, it didn't help that Ron was no where to be seen. she knew Ron was going to show up but she was just worried that he was cutting it a little close. as she sat in the back seat of the car she kept thinking about the accident that lead to Ron's coma, she felt so responsible, even though he was fine she still couldn't help but fell bad.

Kim sat in there in the dressing room they had set a side at the church. everybody was getting there pictures taken. It was all she could do to keep from crying. if she had been out there with all those people she would go insane. she wished Ron was there, where in the hell was he. he knew he'd be here, she was just wondering what was taking him so long. she had all most fallen asleep when moneiqe came busting into the room like a fright train.

"he's here"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron couldn't belive how late he was. he hoped that he had set every thing up ok, of all the things he screwed up he hoped this wasn't one of them. he wished he had thought of it sooner but he couldn't worrie about that now.he road his scooter right up to the alter, leaving a nasty smelling trail of smoke behind him. as here comes the bride played Ron's heart almost stopped. he saw Kim. she was so beautiful, she was in a strapless white gown. what only took a few minutes seemed to take forever, and that was all right with Ron. he could have watched Kim walk down that isle all day. when Kim reached him he could see the huge smile on here face.

"what ya didn't think I wouldn't show did ya"

"the thought had crossed my mind"

the wedding finally began. once they finally got to the part with the vows, Ron was ready. unfortunately Kim insisted on doing here vows first.

"Ron I must have gone through hundreds of pieces of pieces of paper trying to find the right words to tell you how i feel. then it hit me."

at that point Kim pulled a microphone from her dress.and a really upbeat music started to play

Tale as old as time,  
True as it can be.  
Barely even friends,  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly.

Just a little change,  
Small, to say the least.  
Both a little scared,   
Neither one prepared,  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same.  
Ever a surprise.  
Ever as before,  
Ever just as sure   
As the sun will rise.

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song.  
Bittersweet and strange,  
Finding you can change,  
Learning you were wrong.

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East.  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme.  
Beauty and the Beast.

Ever just the same.  
Ever a surprise.  
Ever as before,  
Ever just as sure   
As the sun will rise.

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East.  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme.  
Beauty and the Beast.  
Ron couldn't belive that Kim had done that. the place was full of clapping. he just hoped that he could be as good as he was. he pulled out a guitar he hid behind the alter.

You can do the things  
That can't be done  
You can win the fights  
That can't be won  
When you're on a mission  
You see it through  
'Cuz this savin' the world thing  
Is what you do

That's the way it has to be  
It just comes so naturally

It's just you  
Doin' the impossible, it's you  
You're practically unstoppable  
It's you  
Totally ontoppable  
It's you, it's you, it's you  
You're Kim Possible

When the earth's in trouble  
And we're in distress  
We can call you, beep you,   
Send an SOS  
The situation is on  
You never say maybe  
From here on out it's  
Grab you, baby

That's the way it has to be  
It just comes so naturally

It's just you  
Doin' the impossible, it's you  
You're practically unstoppable  
It's you  
Totally ontoppable  
It's you, it's you, it's you  
You're Kim Possible

It's not a secret, or a sign  
It not the way the stars are lined  
It's just exactly what is true  
Not a superhero, it's just you

It's just you  
Doin' the impossible, it's you  
You're practically unstoppable  
It's you  
Totally ontoppable, it's you  
You're simply Kim Possible

It's you   
Doin' the impossible  
Practically unstoppable  
You're Totally ontoppable  
It's you, oh it's you  
after all the time, the planing the sleepless night it was all over.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride"  
that kiss is something they would both remember for the rest of there lives.  
the reception was one of the biggest most elaborate party's Ron had ever been to. all the speeches the toast's it was time for the honeymoon. they where just about to get in to the limo when Kim shook him awake.  
"Ron where here"  
he had fallen asleep on the plane. he tried to figure out how many times he had relived the wedding in his mind. after much deliberations they decided to honeymoon in the city they got engaged in, Paris. after they checked in Kim needed to take a shower. Ron sat on the edge of the bed, he knew what was coming. like any other teen anger he had thought about sex but never really acted on it. Kim came out of the bathroom in the pink night gown he had seen her where before, the only difference was she didn't have the cold cream on her face. as she made her way in to bed he was finally glad for once that Rufus wasn't there. they sat there in each others arms afraid to make the first move, because they where both virgins and had no idea what to do. Ron started to open his mouth to say something but was cut of when Kim started to passionately kiss him.  
"Ron I know that where both new at this but we are married now, please make love to me."  
he hated to admit it but he was more than happy to accommodate here request. he grabbed her face and began to passionately return Kim's affection. getting in to the passion of the moment Kim grabbed Ron's wrist and forced his hand to her breast. he thought his heart was going to skip a beat. it felt like the greatest thing in the world. he gently quested her B cup size breasts.as they continued he found he nipple and began to gently roll it between his thumb and index finger. .Kim gave out a soft moan of pleasure. Ron continued to fondle her breast as he started to nibble Kim's neck. Kim, trying to break the ice, took Ron's hand and guided it under her night gown to her panties.ron felling more comfortable with him self wrapped his hand around her crotch and started to message.kim started to buck her hips as he started to go faster. this went of for several minuets un till Ron was stopped by Kim.  
"Ron if where going to do this lets do it right".  
Kim then moved his hand from her crotch to her naked breast. from then on Ron didn't need to be instructed on what to do. he grabbed the sides of her night gown and pulled it over head and threw it to the floor. he couldn't help stare in awe as he stared at the glory of her naked body. Ron placed his hands on either side of here waist, leaned down and placed his mouth around her right nipple. he circled around the soft area around her nipple with his tongue before flicking the nipple, rotating between the two be for slowly starting to move his mouth down her body and finally made his way to her crotch again. opening his mouth as wide as he could he cupped her crouch in his mouth. as he began to message her with his tongue. Kim pulled him away just long enough to pull her panties down around her ankles. Kim kept her pubic hair fluffy but neatly trimmed. moving her soft, red curls aside and slipped one finger in side of her opening while rolling her left nipple with his other hand. he then continued by placing another finger in her opening.  
"oh Ron please more."  
it took a few try's but Ron got four of his fingers into her. he started to pump his fingers in and out as he rubbed her clitoris with his thumb. harder and harder and faster as Kim continued to buck her hip against his hand. after a great amount of time Ron felt her vagina tighten against his hand so hard he thought his fingers where broken. when he pulled his hand back it was covered with her cum. Kim , caught up in the movement grabbed the cum covered hand and started to slowly lick her juices off his hand. after she made sure there was nothing left of her on his hand got off the bed and laid Ron on the spot where she was just laying. Ron could fell Kim's sweat on the bed. Kim started to message his stiff penis through his boxers. Kim slowly pulled his boxers abound his ankles and careast his penis. grabbing his penis she scoped his testicles into her mouth an juggled them with her tongue. no it was Ron's turn to moan in pleasure. Kim didn't spend much time on this though as she knew what both of them wanted. she pulled her mouth away with a "slurp" that made both of them giggle. teasing him by lightly tickling the head of his penis with her lounge before taking his entire member into her mouth. Ron felt his member hit the back of her throat, but Kim seemed unfazed. Ron could feel it coming and some how she knew she began to slide her hand up and down his shaft. then with a great explosion Ron's cum sprayed all across her face. Ron looked horrified but soon relaxed as Kim began take it off her face and eat it. Ron got up and shifted it to where Kim was lying on her back with her legs draped over the bed. with a few seconds of hesitation Ron started to insert him self in to her. it felt like nothing he had ever felt. it was lit his penis was wrapped in silk. slowly starting it go deeper he hit a barrier which he knew was her hymen.  
"its ok Ron go ahead"  
"but wont it hurt"  
"yes but it has to be done"  
cocking his hips back he rammed his penis as hard as he could and in one swift movement he broke her barrier. Kim let out a scream of pain. Ron looked down and saw a moderate amount of blood coming from her vagina.  
"Kim your bleeding"  
"don't stop please"  
as her wishes he continued to thrust in and out of her. faster and faster he went and at long last they orgasmed together. panting and both of breath they took each other in there arms. they made love more times that night across there two week honey moon. and as they new that they where both complete.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
two weeks later  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron was finally glade to be back in mideltown. Kim and Ron moved in to Kim's house till they could afford there own place. every body had gone to the movies leaving them alone. they layed in bed ready to make passionate love once again Ron noticed something wrong with Kim.  
"Kim are you ok?"  
she just sat there frozen  
"Ron I have something to tell you and I'm not quite sure how to say it."  
"where married Kim you can tell me anything."  
she just sat there for several minuets  
"Ron, I'm pregnant"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
i got a little kinkyer then I wanted to, sorry.


End file.
